(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming fused seamless belts. The invention also relates to a fused seamless belt formed by the method and apparatus.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Belts for clothes such as dresses, coats, etc. are presently formed with sewing machines so that seams extend along the length of the belts. This method of forming belts is expensive in that it cannot be automated and sewing machine operators are required for the forming of each belt.
In addition, the belts so formed will normally include a cardboard-like interlining so that the belts are not readily washable or even dry cleanable. Thus, after the article of clothing has been worn for some time and cleaned several times, the color of the article of clothing will be quite different from the color of the belt.